Pandora's Lock
by SilverDecoy
Summary: Luna was just having a normal day,that is until she dies and ends up at an oranisation called Pandora's Lock who protect Pandora's Box and so called Keepers who search for evil forces and bring them back.Its either work for them or be put in Pandora's Box
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Lock.

**Okay, this is an original story that I made so I own the characters and plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

That day, I didn't know I was going to die. Everything had seemed so normal in a way. I guess death is just unpredictable like that. Now that I look back, I can't help but wonder how my life could have been if I didn't get caught up in the mess I was going to face. Now that I think about it... why couldn't I have fully died?

.

.

"Yo! Luna, Good morning!" A short black haired girl called running towards me with a smile on her face. My best friend, Vanessa.

"Morning Vanessa, why you so happy today, huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow while continuing walking with her up the hill to our school. Normally Vanessa isn't in a good mood in the mornings unless she's excited about something.

"Nothing much, just in a happy mood!" She laughed now humming with a grin on her face. I and Vanessa have been friends since we were children; our moms had worked in the same nursery together so naturally we met there.

"Okay then." I said suspiciously, I wasn't going to pry not that it's none of my business but more because when Vanessa is hiding something she sticks to it like glue.

My names Luna Hollow, I'm 16 years old and I attend Sakura high. I'm a scholar student here because I can't afford tuition. You see it's mostly for rich kids but I wanted to go here due to the music program and facilities they have which is said to be the best, so I did my hardest and got accepted. The only down side to this school is some of the students it holds, rich bratty kids who think there better than everyone else, but that's not everyone, there are loads of nice people here as well like Vanessa.

"So are you free tonight?" Vanessa asked grinning at me. Now she is scaring me, Vanessa doesn't grin unless she is up too something. I mean don't get me wrong Vanessa is my best friend and all but she can be abit of a trouble maker, but she means it in a none harmful way! I hope... so when she is REALLY happy it's scary.

"Yeh...why?" I responded slowly.

"No reason~" She said in a sing-song voice. Okay she IS up too something.

"If you're up to something tell me now so I can brace myself for it." I groaned not liking the possibilities of what it is.

"You think I'm going to mess whatever have planned up don't you!" She frowned, poking my cheek.

"No, more like I'm going to be involved and regret it later." I answered truthfully pulling her hand away from my face.

"meanie...but whatever just make sure you meet me after school at our hide out, okay?" she said seriously but slightly grinning.

I sighed with a reluctant nod and we both entered the school doors to get school over with. I wondered what was up with Vanessa.

.

.

"See yah tomorrow!" I called waving to a group of my friends and heading the opposite way from them to go meet Vanessa. I was going to find her and just walk with her but every time I went to go see her she ran off. Something is going on and I'm worried. Vanessa isn't someone who changes personality over night unless something has happened, normally I would be happy that she's happy but something was off. It wasn't a happy vibe she gave off but something else. Whatever it is I'm undoubtly going to be involved.

Now I may seem like I moaning and thinking too much but when you know Vanessa as much as I have well, things just don't go right. Once she was going to throw a birthday party for me and the cake blew up because she thought it would be cool to put a firework in there. Another time, she planned a camping trip together and she bought bear treats –didn't know you could get them- because she wanted to feed a wild bear and we ended up surrounded by bears. The girl has good intensions but she has incredibly bad luck. I love her nether the less though.

I opened an old black metal gate which led to a huge, old house which is mine and Vanessa's hide out. We had saved up and bought the place and hoped to one day restore it again. It was like one of those old houses that looked haunted but we didn't believe in ghosts and stuff so it never bothered us.

"Hello? It's Luna, you here Vanessa?" I called as I opened the huge chipped door, my voice echoing through the corridors.

_I guess she isn't here yet_ I thought to myself.

I walked in and threw my bag on the floor heading into the living room, the only decorated room we had. It was a reasonable size which kept the stuff we wanted here in. We had re painted the walls a white and managed to fix the holes in the floor thanks to my uncle, and placed a simple purple rug in the middle of the room.

We had a bedroom sofa which folded out and a coffee table I had found in my garage. We have a small TV with a DVD player placed on a night stand and we had cushions here and there. It was very simple, just someplace we could relax. I admit it wasn't the best place but I was rather proud of mine and Vanessa's work.

I took out my phone and called Vanessa to see how long away she is.

_.ring. ri-_ "Hello?"

"HI, it's only me. You nearly here yet?" I asked walking out of the room and randomly walking about in the none decorated areas.

"Yeh I just quickly stopped at the shop and bought some snacks for us to eat, I'll be there in a bit." She replied as I started going upstairs, deeper into the house with me spacing out.

"Uh huh, oh! Did you get any chocolate milk?" I said suddenly at the word 'shop'.

Vanessa sighed and chuckled "Of course I got the chocolate milk."

"Thank you!" I smiled and giggled. What can I say? Chocolate milk is the best. Don't hate the chocolate milk.

"Right I'll see you-"

She was cut off by a scream. My scream to be exact as part of the floor collapsed from beneath me and I fell. The last thing I heard was my phone landing next to me and my friend shouting.

I then was covered in darkness.

.

.

"Ow...that wasn't the best landing ever." I groaned wincing as I sat up rubbing my throbbing head. I was _never_ going upstairs again till it's fixed. Everywhere hurt and I had I killer headache, well I did fall through the floor I'm surprised I'm alive to be honest.

I stretched my arms which made a satisfying _crack_ and let them fall loosely to my sides and opened my eyes.

...

I gasped and stood up from the floor. This wasn't the hide out or the hospital.

I was in a huge room with marble black and white tiles, the walls where a midnight blue and the lights where off so it was hard to see. The room was completely empty besides me and a box resting on a glass podium in the middle of the room.

The box was small and black with gold around the edges. It had foreign lettering over the box and over lapping each over that made an outline of the letter P.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness looking all around me to find something to know my where about. Perhaps I'm dreaming?

I turned around and stared at the box considering it was the only thing in the room except me and walked towards it. The box looked really old and it was intriguing. I kept on wondering why it would be put in a room where no one can see it because it was very beautiful, and if something was inside it...

Curiosity is a weak spot for me, once I start thinking I won't rest till I find the answer. I sighed and just as I was about to pick it up-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around to see someone standing behind me letting some light in from the opened door._ How did I not see that?_

He had messy black hair with a red tint in, with fire crimson eyes that held an ice cold glare to them. He was wearing a long black trench coat with gold on the edges and ripped at the bottom. Underneath he wore a plain white T—shirt and black trousers. Also, I could make out a faint tattoo on his hand that looked like a dragon and had his ear pierced with a simple silver stud.

The way he glared at me made me think he didn't seem friendly.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"I...don't know. I fell down the floor and I'm probably dreaming and unconscious in the hospital now. Who are you?" I said simply then regretting it when he looked at me like I was crazy, what I just said did sound weird I admit.

"Ryuu Knightly a Keeper here at Pandora's Lock. Your turn, Miss crazy." Ryuu said walking around me like you see a predator do to its prey.

"Luna Hollow, Why am I here? This seems too real to be a dream... And what is Pandora's Lock?" I asked keeping an eye on him, narrowing my eyes slightly. I don't trust him one bit.

"Pandora's Lock is an organisation that looks after Pandora's Box, that pretty little box over there." He explained boredly pointing at the black box on the podium.

_Whoa, wait. That's Pandora's Box?_

"And seeing you're in this room and not dead obviously means something and your spirit level does seem off..." Ryuu mused.

_What did he mean not dead? What's wrong with this room? And spirit levels? _

"Speak English idiot. I don't know what you're talking about. Pandora's Box is a myth, it's not real." I said rolling my eyes. Whatever this is I'm bound between 'Super realistic dream', 'Cosplayers' or a prank from Vanessa.

"I'm saying you're different, not human. If I'm not mistaken your dead, but not quite. Like you somehow got lost along the way." He chuckled finding it amusing.

"Yeh, right. And next you're going to tell me that you're an alien. If this is some kind of joke my friend put you up too it's not funny." I glared at him who was now smirking obviously enjoying my confusion and frustration.

Ryuu smirked pulling out a silver gun with 'Shirokuro' inscribed on the side. "No I'm not, but, whether you believe me or not that's up to you. Either way I need to get rid of anyone who trespasses to this room."

Well...it seems I'm going to die for the second time today. Woo hoo.

**It sucks, I know. It didn't really explain much but all will be reviled in chapter two where we will get to the main plot and explain everything! Hate it? Like it? Review either way! Need to know anything just PM me. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I hoped you all liked the first chapter, this is honestly just an idea I suddenly had for a story :) oh, and special thanks to:**

**Paranormalcy for reviewing 3**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, characters and everything else in this story that comes with it except for the few references or jokes from the internet. :D**

**Now on with the story!**

I stood frozen as I saw his finger moving towards the trigger, I just couldn't seem to move and even if I did I probably would trip or something stupid like that so I did something that even surprised me I just closed my eyes and waited.

I waited...and waited...more waiting. Why is death being so slow?

I opened my eyes and saw that Ryuu was now being pinned down by some kind of turquoise crystal shards pinning his clothes so he couldn't move. On the other side just a few feet away from him was another boy. He had snowy white hair pulled in a small ponytail and had ice blue eyes. He wore a simple black waist coat and shirt with black trousers and combat boots, also on his side was a sword.

"Damn it, Lynx! Get me out!" Ryuu yelled struggling at the hold of the crystal shards.

So called Lynx wore a bored expression and simply yawned.

"Keep it down Ryuu..." Lynx muttered sleepily and scratching his head.

"You're half asleep still! It's the bloody afternoon!"

Lynx shrugged and walked slowly over to me who looked very confused right now. How did me having a gun pointed at me turn out like this again?

"Who are you?"

"Luna..." I answered blinking dumbly.

"I'm Lynx...Follow me." He yawned motioning with his hand to follow him as he started walking. I was abit hesitant to follow, but guessing if I stayed with Ryuu he would probably try killing me so I followed Lynx.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! HEY! I swear when I get out I'm going to-" we didn't get to hear the rest of the threat because we were now walking down a huge marble hallway with stain glass windows everywhere making rainbows bounce of the walls.

I was really confused and nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? All the stuff that's happened to me today is unbelievable, but it's better to except your situation then fret over it...or so I say.

_54...55...56...57_, I counted the steps we took down the quite hallway. Eventually we ended up in front of a huge mahogany door, Lynx pushed it open and we were greeted to a small living room. The rooms' decor seemed floral and gentle with tea cups and cake settled on a white table, but in the corner you could see a beanbag, a TV and video console and random manga's lying about. Sitting at the tea table was two girls. One was a short, cute Lolita girl with stunning white hair and fair blue eyes that resembled Lynx in many ways while the other girl was a tall girl with long brown hair with a silver streak in it reading a thick book.

"Brother? Who is that?" The cute Lolita girl asked smiling and tilting her head.

"Some girl I found about to have her head blasted off by Ryuu." Lynx shrugged like it was nothing and sat down leaving me standing there awkwardly.

"Um...can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked. Not knowing about things is something that I can't stand most of the time.

"Hi there! I'm Victoriqa. That girl over there is Dawn and you've already met Lynx and Ryuu." Victoriqa skipped towards me smiling and introducing everyone, also noticed that she avoided my question.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna. Now, can you please tell me where I am?"

Victoriqa giggled childishly and took my hand seating me at the table with her sitting next to me.

"Welcome to Pandora's Lock, Luna! Where an organization that hunts down certain 'things' and put them back into Pandora's Box." Victoriqa said sipping some tea like she hadn't just told me something unbelievable.

"That box, in the room you were just at. That was Pandora's box..." Lynx said boredly resting his head on the table.

...

"Your joking right?" I laughed nervously.

"We are not joking." Dawn said in a mono-tone voice, not looking up from her book which she didn't even look like she was reading, just staring.

"But that's insane! Pandora's Box is just a story, a myth at that! I just want to go home so if you would kindly tell me how that would be great." I said.

_Sure, all my life I wanted for something cool and extraordinary to happen but this! This is madness! This is insane! This is- is-!_

_This. Is. SPARTA!_

_God...did I really just think that? Focus Luna! _

"And we want you to join us." Dawn added still using that emotionless voice.

"You do?" I squeaked. Join them?

"We do?" Victoriqa and Lynx said at the same time.

"We do. I have calculated her chance on getting back home and that would be 00.01%. I have also managed to work out that she is a 'Key'. We need her." Dawn said simply. Dude...she sounds like a robot. Not that its bad or anything but more like it's scary...

"A key?" Victoriqa's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wait, what's a key? Is anyone even listening to me?" This was getting annoying fast.

"Then it's settled..." Lynx yawned before closing his eyes.

"Luna, you are now a Keeper at Pandora's Lock! And if you are to refuse we will have no choice but to put you in Pandora's Box." Victoriqa announced looking proud.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! What? So because I can't go home and I'm a so called Key I have to work for them?

My life just got even more messed up...

**This was shorter than last chapter sorry but I hadn't updated for a while. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! I love reviews and if you do virtual cookies for everyone! xD**


End file.
